Panau Broadcasting Company
The Panau Broadcasting Company is a television and radio broadcasting company in Just Cause 2. Description PBC is government owned and is the only national network that gives news in Panau. They also broadcast dramas, soap operas as you are told by Bolo santoso, it is unknown whether they air other genres of programs. Since they are run by the government, all news is made up of un-subtle pro-government propaganda. Unlike the San Esperito national newspaper in Just Cause 1, the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito, which publishes real news, the Panauan news only broadcast obvious lies and propaganda. Their main building is a large skyscraper located in Bandar Baru Nipah. Civilian planes have been known to crash into it on scripted flight paths. History The company was started long before the time of Pandak Panay, under his father's capitalist regime. But then the company was a private-owned business, supported by the government and broadcasted real news. The headquarters was once located in Burj Panau and broadcasting from there. On some places, they used other transmitters to increase the radio signals, as the mountains in Panau was a problem for many listeners disturbing the signals, for example in Pelaut Archipelago. That problem was solved for many places when the new regime built the PBC Tower. The tower also became the company's new HQ and the only remaining business in Burj Panau is parts of the National Radio. The Burj Panau transmitter is still in action. The television in Panau is Satellite-based, so it doesn't have signal interference problems. Headquarters The PBC Tower is the tallest building in Panau. Its unnecessary size is due to Baby Panay's attempt to bring power and glory to Panau. It has 4 medium size satellite dishes and the top has a single larger satellite dish. Panau Radio During a broadcast, you'll see them identify themselves as "Panau news broadcasting". The Panau Radio is owned by the government as a part of the Panau News Network, a part of the PBC. As stated a bit above, the radio channel is heavy censored and the news are lies and propaganda. You can listen to the news after completing some important missions through Rico's PDA. Though it will glitch in new saved games aside from the first, so you will mostly not hear the transmissions in new saved games. The transmissions are always started with a short jingle - a part of the Panau National Anthem. Quotes *''This is Radio Panau, the voice of truth! So listen to it – today! The president Panay administration issued orders to shut down the international gambling establishment Panau Falls Casino. In the fracas that followed, the Panau Military was forced to intervene as dangerous foreign criminal elements took their native customs to the soil of Panau and attacked Police officials with Machine Guns and explosives. A lone gunman, with ties to famous criminal organisations all over the world, is said to have caused considerable damage before escaping with one of the foreigners due for deportation. The police have issued a warning to the public close to the Panau Falls Casino, as well as an encouragement to report any suspicious activity in the area”. ''- Heard after completing Casino Bust. *''“Scientists from the institute of volcanic activities, explain that the explosions reported from the mountains of Gunung Gila Pangkat, was small eruptions of a previously unknown, active, and very benign volcano which has have now disappeared.”'' This one is heard after Rocket Science and is more or less hilarious. *''“Riots in the southern city of Kuala Merah, have been quashed by our glorious police and armed forces. Traitors to the great nation of Panau have been arrested, hand over for interrogation in the capital. The president has answered that trouble makers and insisters of violence be hunted down and executed. Unknown foreign nationals must be reported immediately to local police”'' - Most likely heard among a lot of other transmissions after completing Three Kings. *''“We have a bit to report, that the outbursts of violence which were reported from the Rajang river marshes early today, turned out to be nothing more dramatic than a military training drill. The officers in charge of the Panau National Guard takes full responsibility for not informing the public, beforehand”'' - This one is heard after Chemical Compound. *''“Do not be a laughed! Forces of insurrection are at work. All armed groups are illegal, flags of Roaches, Reapers and Ular Boys are banned. The chaos will be crushed, and order restored. Our glorious leader has declared a state of emergency. Normal government will be resumed as responsible. Tonight’s billion dollar lotto has not been affected so tune in tomorrow to hear who’s Panau’s luckiest citizen”'' - This is one of the transmissions heard after Three Kings. It's full of irony, an example is that "the order will be restored", just in the time when chaos is increased rapidly in Panau just before the president choses to escape to his personal fortress. *''“Our glorious leader announced today, that the Panau national football team execution postponed last week due to chaos and rioting, will take place this evening, immediately after our 6pm news bulletin. Viewers will remember the team’s unforgivable failure in the first round of the Asia cup was used by foreign terrorists as excuse for blowing up bridges around capital. To stop further such terrorist activity, all other national sporting teams will also be executed in the coming weeks”'' Heard after completing Mountain Rescue, among many other transmissions following. *''“The Panauan Satellite program centre was attacked today by a lone foreign terrorist. After a pre-firefight the terrorist disappeared. It’s believed that the body simply did vaporize under the many precise shots of the elite Panauan soldiers”'' - After completing Fry me to the Moon. Missions *Faction mission: Pirate Broadcast. *Race challenge: PBC Plunge. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Companies